


Funtime

by LittleLonnie



Series: Audrey & Noah Prompts [3]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've asked people for 'Scream' prompts and will post some of them up as I write them.</p><p>This prompt is from Lorelai: 'Noah and Audrey wake up the morning after a party and find that they've drunkenly slept together and now they dont know what to do.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt for these two that is leaning more towards romance than bromance, but I've left it sort of open for the reader to decide where it goes. I imagine it's set sometime after Noah has confessed that he does have feelings for Audrey while she is a bit unsure. There is undoubtedly a lot of love between these two though. Romantic or platonic.   
> Contains mild sexual content.

Okay so there weren't many times Noah had woken up in a bed with a girl. Those times he had it had been Audrey staying over like friends do. However every single time she had stayed over they had both been clothed in PJ's or whatnot. This morning there were no denying that the arm he had wrapped around Audrey was as bare as the torso it was wrapped around. He couldn't deny it was a nice feeling waking up to her warm body wrapped in his arms, but it wasn't fun feeling said body tense up as she woke up and started to realize where she was. He too froze, waiting until Audrey turned to look over her shoulder at him with a unamused look on her face.

"You're naked, aren't you?" she asked, inching her body a little away from him.

"Very. You?" he asked, not moving an inch which caused Audrey to look down to where the bed sheets were covering their bodies.

"Considering your hand is on my breast shouldn't you know?" she asked, deadpanned look on her face as he was very quick to pull his hands to himself.

Neither one said anything for an awkward ten seconds before Audrey sat up clutching the sheets to her chest,

"Alright I'm new to the whole 'getting drunk and hopping into bed with someone', but so are you so... I'm not entirely sure where we go from here," she yawned, pushing her bangs away from her eyes as she looked down at him. He sat up as well, looking around for his clothes,

"I think one of us said 'let's worry about this in the morning' last night before we had sex," Noah swallowed awkwardly. Audrey slipped her feet over the side of the bed before cheekily slipping the sheets away from Noah so she could wrap it around herself instead.

"Sorry!" she called back, not looking at Noah as she quickly gathered her clothes on the floor and vanished into the bathroom. She heard Noah cursing her from his bedroom, but by the time she returned fully clothed he had gotten dressed as well. His hair still a mess much like hers though. Audrey wanted to just leave without having to talk about it, but that would only lead to things getting even more awkward later and since it was Noah it wasn't something she wanted to happen. She didn't want to lose him over this.

"How much do you remember?" she asked, rubbing her neck as the reality of the situation was really catching up to her. Noah had opened the window to let in some air before going over to take Audrey's hand to have her sit down with him.

"A lot of it is a blur, but certain parts are quite... firmly imprinted in my mind. Sorry," he grimaced a little since he doubted it was something she wanted to hear,

"You're a really good kisser."

"Noah-" Audrey sighed and covered her face with her hands,

"Don't make this harder than it is."

"I'm not. We don't need to make this awkward at all," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders which made her turn her head to look at him.

"You really think it's that simple?" she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not, but... Lots of friends have had a 'one night stand' or uhm 'have benefits'-" he started explaining and Audrey at least looked a wee bit amused as he tried to explain,

"But we've been friends since we were like ten. There's nothing we haven't seen before so no point being embarrassed over one another," he told her.

"Yeah well I don't look like a ten year old anymore either," Audrey pointed out with a slight glance downward at her chest. He chuckled and nudged her in the side,

"You most certainly don't, but in my defense neither do I, thank you very much."

That had Audrey's smile finally back on her lips though it was followed by an eye roll which he kind of deserved. A moment of silence followed which Noah build his courage up to bring a hand to Audrey's chin to turn her head to kiss her. Just leaving her with a sweet little kiss,

"We've been together for so long. I'll be damned it anything like _this_ should break us apart," he told her, his hand sliding back around her back when she rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
